I Want You to Want Me
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: TenTen is desperate for some attention from Neji, but is she too desperate when she lets Ino and Sakura pitch in and help? Will everything turn out or will the hope and chance of becoming something more than friends be destroyed?


**A/N: Yuppers, another NejTen oneshot! And not even a couple days after mah first one. xDD I think this couple is soooo so sweet! *new obsession growing* THEY'RE THE NEW SPOVA! X3 XD Anywhoozle, I got this idea from one of my random thoughts about Naruto (I get those a LOT), and here we are. 3 Form it into a plot and there ya go. xD Hope you like it! ^^**

* * *

With each passing day, TenTen grew more and more frustrated. As well as starry-eyed.

It wasn't like her feelings for Neji had just suddenly happened; they had always been there. It had just continued to blossom until it became obvious around anyone else who was present. She didn't openly make eyes at him, but her great respect and devotion to Neji spoke volumes.

On an especially tense day, TenTen stomped into the flower shop to literally stop and smell the roses. Something about the perfumey fragrance of the beautiful array of flowers always calmed her down. When her irritation had ceased, it had dissolved to reveal a sparkle in her eyes.

Ino glanced over from behind the desk and smirked. "I know that look. I see it on Billboard Brow all the time." She leaned forward, looking as if she'd discovered a juicy tidbit. "Who do _you _have eyes for?" she openly asked TenTen slyly.

TenTen stiffened and her throat turned to cotton. "Of course I don..I mean..how could you even...NObody!"

"Wow. You're _almost _as obvious as Sakura. Now tell me. It has to be someone on your squad, right? I'm right. Wait..." Her gleeful expression instantly changed to one of utter disgust. "It's not Lee, is it?"

"NO! Definitely not! I mean, Lee's a great friend and all, and he's a great guy...but no."

"Then it HAS to be Neji! Right? Right? I'm right."

The look on TenTen's face both said it all and sent Ino into a fit of laughter. "I knew it. I'm good with stuff like that. So...sparks fly yet?"

TenTen rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, face blotchy red. "I-I...well, I don't know, really...ehh..kindaaa..no. Not really."

"Oooh, TenTen got bit by the lovebug!" Ino laughed again. "You should see your FACE!" Once she had regained composure (as much as is possible for Ino, anyway), she leaned her head against her hand. "So, you like him but don't know if he likes you? Typical. You came to the right person!"

"I didn't ask for your help at all!" TenTen protested, only to be ignored.

"Alright, first thing you need to do-"

"Ugh! Don't tell me you're going to tell her to do the 'undo your hair' thing," Sakura's disgusted voice drifted over to them. She walked over to them, arms crossed. "Don't trust a thing she says, TenTen. She'll trick you into doing something stupid and the guy you like will think you're an idiot and Ino will try to steal him from right under your nose..."

"Stay out of this, Billboard-Brow! Besides, one, that was just you, and two, what's wrong with the undoing my hair technique? It's never failed!"

"Pft. That's a good one," said a bored, lazy voice. All the girls glanced over to see Shikamaru a few yards away, arms crossed.

"Shikamaru? When and _how_ did _you_ get here?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I came crashing through the ceiling," he retorted dryly, his tone laced with sarcasm. "Didn't you see?"

Ino scowled. "Ah, whatever. This is none of your business."

_It's none of yours, either, _TenTen thought bitterly.

Shikamaru shrugged. "So? Just sayin'. That 'technique' or whatever you call it is stupid."

"What do YOU know?"

"I _know _that Neji didn't fall for it. Remember?"

"You tried it on Neji?" TenTen shrieked louder than she'd intended, shocked and a little jealous. She felt better knowing Neji didn't fall for it.

_**~Flashback~**_

_In the second phase of the Chunin Exams, the Forest of Death, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji desperately leapt into some bushes as they heard someone approach- Neji Hyuga._

_"All right. Stop hiding and come out," Neji's sharp voice rang out._

_"Shoot!" Ino hissed. "How could he have seen us? We hid so fast!"_

_"What a drag!" Shikamaru moaned. "Now that he found us, this is gonna be such a pain."_

_"It's no big deal," Ino tried to reassure her squad."Our hide and hang out strategy didn't work...so we'll just use strategy number two!"_

_"What?" Choji protested dumbly. "Are you serious, Ino?"_

_"You got a problem with that? Trust me, this plan can't fail!"_

_Shikamaru, wanting the easiest way out, went along with Ino. "Well, what have we got to lose?"_

_Long story short, Ino decided to hit on Neji. Unwoving her thick blonde hair from its ponytail, she pasted on a gorgeous smile and winked, her windswept hair flowing behind her."Hi there! I've been wanting to meet you for a really long time, Neji...so, hi!"_

_His response: "Get lost." _

_Epic fail._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Ino growled. "Well, Neji's hard to get! That was ONE exception."

"Whatever. You're just don't have what it takes, Ino-pig!"

"As if, Billboard Brow!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Billboard Brow!"

"PIG!"

"BROW!"

"..This is such a drag."

TenTen decided this was her opportunity to sneak out. Slinking quietly to the door, she opened it ever so slightly-

_Ding-dong._

TenTen cringed as the door jingled. Ino and Sakura paused in their argument and quickly glanced over, pasting on innocent smiles for whoever had walked in the shop. Instead, they saw TenTen trying to sneak out.

"Oh no ya don't!" Ino dragged TenTen back inside. "Alright, this is what you need to do here. Neji been showing any interest in you at _all_?" TenTen shook her head sheepishly. "This is gonna take some work. Ok. First thing you have to do is try to impress him."

"Don't you think I've already tried that?"

"I don't mean like _that_. I mean..hm...oh, ok! Got it! What does Neji admire the most in a person? Hm?"

TenTen thought about this. "I..I'm not sure. He's never really talked about that before...I would think someone strong..or smart."

"Ok. All you have to do is be stronger and smarter!"

"Genius. Simply genius," Shikamaru muttered sarcastically.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "For once, I have to agree with Shikamaru."

"Well, don't I feel special."

Ino glared at them then turned back to TenTen. "Like, carry some heavy stuff in front of him- act like you can handle it. And smart..hm...well, when you guys are training, think of some awesome strategies! Some that are fool-proof. Some that will make you look incredibly smart!"

"I can't wait to see how _this _turns out," Sakura crossed her arms sourly.

"I couldn't care less," Shikamaru put in his two cents. "Like I have the time to worry about this stuff."

"Then why are you still here?" Sakura planted her hands on her hips.

"I have nothing better to do."

"My point exactly. That was an oxymoron! You just contradicted what you just said!"

Shikamaru groaned. "...This is such a drag."

Meanwhile, Ino shoved TenTen out the door. "Now go and get 'im, tiger! And remember what I said! Now shoo!"

Sakura stared after a confused TenTen. "It was nice knowing her."

* * *

"TenTen. We need more logs for the fire. Go and retrieve some."

TenTen perked up. She had been waiting all afternoon to put Ino's advice to the test, and now was her chance! "No problem, Neji. I'll have 'em in a jiffy." She jumped up and went to fetch some logs.

She could usually carry only two..whilst the boys always carried four or five (Lee and Neji, respectively.) Well, she'd show them! A girl could be every bit as strong as a boy! TenTen packed log after log until she had gathered six. She marched confidently toward back to the fire where everyone was gathered around, struggling to keep the logs balanced and having a hard time standing, much less walking.

"TenTen, are you certain you can carry that much?" Lee called, hands cupped around his mouth. "Do you need help?"

"Yeah, it looks like you're going to collapse any second," Guy put in, grinning as his teeth sparkled.

They thought she was weak! TenTen clenched her teeth. "I can HANDLE it!" she shouted back furiously. Before she could further prove her point, her angry retort distracted her from the logs at hand. Before she knew it or could even re-balance the stack of logs, she found herself falling backward and pinned to the ground by six hard, heavy logs. Lee immediately ran up to assist, Neji and Guy following.

..She was going to feel that in the morning..

* * *

The next morning TenTen, despite how sore she was, woke up extra early to begin training. She knew Neji was already up (he always awakened before anyone else), so this was the perfect opportunity to try the second piece of advice- to show Neji how smart she was.

Neji was surrounded by weapons in the clearing in the forest where they usually trained. He was standing right in the middle of them, breathing hard.

"Nice! Not a scratch on you, Neji!" TenTen greeted as she approached, trying to hide her stiffness. "Morning."

Neji turned and nodded in acknowledgment. "You're up early."

"Well, early bird gets the worm, right?" Mental facepalm. "So..yeah...can I join you?"

"I suppose."

As she helped him set up the varying weapons, she struggled for something smart to say. Then it came to her. "According to my calculations.." Again, mental facepalm. Neji turned and gave her a strange look. TenTen rambled on in a hurried voice. "If we relocate the weapons it would alter the trajectory...and..er..um..we would receive a more convenient contingency at a harder impact."

Neji took her words into consideration...then turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "I think you need more sleep, TenTen." He turned and walked away before she could protest.

"GRAH!" TenTen slapped her forehead.

* * *

TenTen walked dejectedly and stiffly in soreness into the flower shop. Ino, Sakura, and Shikamaru all glanced up as she entered. "Well? How'd it go? I knew it'd work!" Ino squealed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Look at her face. Does it _look _like it worked?"

Sakura patted TenTen on the shoulder. "See, what'd I tell ya?" she said sympathetically.

Ino rolled her eyes. "She just didn't do it right."

"Oh, whatever! My turn!" Sakura smiled brightly then turned to TenTen. "Alright- here's what you need to do. I'm pretty sure you already tell Neji how important he is to the team and how you admire him and stuff- but be sweet to him. Really sweet. Oh! And when he's eating, feed him!"

"..Feed him?" TenTen and Ino repeated incredulously.

"Yeah! It's bound to work. Being sweet to the guy is better than showing off."

"Oh! Play with his hair, too!" Ino shrieked.

TenTen sighed. "I've got nothing to lose, I guess," she responded. "Cross your fingers." She turned and left, the door's jangle signaling her departure.

"It's NEVER gonna work, Billboard Brow! When are you gonna learn that fairytales are never coming true? Grow up and face it!"

"Oh yeah? And flirting and acting like a hooch is better? You wanna bet?"

"Why, yes, I do! Whoever wins gets to spend a whole day with Sasuke and do whatever they want- without YOU butting in."

"Don't you mean YOU? Because obviously, _I'm_ going to win."

"In your dreams, Billboard Brow." Ino stuck out her hand and Sakura shook it.

"Deal," they chorused.

"May the best woman win," Sakura said coldly.

"Oh, I plan to," Ino responded sassily. They shot daggers at each other.

_Why am I wasting my time? This is such a drag. Ino in a bad mood is worse than a bull chasing red. _Shikamaru watched the girls' interaction with little interest.

* * *

TenTen was walking around in town when she saw Neji at Ichiraku. She lit up and slipped into the seat beside him.

"Hey, Neji," TenTen greeted sweetly when she returned. He barely glanced up at her. "How'd training go? Obviously it went well. You're so talented in so many ways. You're just amazing."

The cooks gave quiet laughs as they discreetly watched. Neji turned toward her incredulously. "..Thank you."

"Don't thank me. It's the truth." TenTen, gathering her courage, ran her fingers through his hair softly. "You have such luscious hair." Mental facepalm. It only grew worse when her fingers got caught in a tangle in his long chestnut hair.

Neji sat stoically, hiding his amusement as TenTen struggled to yank her hand out. "TenTen...what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh..um...just...pulling out a tangle," TenTen lied, obvious relief showing on her face when she managed to pry her fingers free. Before the moment turned even more awkward, TenTen took his bowl of mild ramen and held up the chopsticks, her smile sickeningly sweet. "Let me feed you."

Neji's eyebrows shot up high, his expression a mix between embarrassment, disbelief, and irritation. "I'm quite capable of doing that myself, TenTen," he responded rudely and took back his ramen.

TenTen flinched, stung. Now she felt like a complete idiot. "Oh..um..ok. I'll just leave then..I guess.."

"No, allow me. I've lost my appetite." Neji paid for his ramen then left, leaving TenTen feeling like she'd been slapped.

Ignoring the pitying glances from Teuchi and Ayame (more so from her), TenTen stood and slumped back to the flower shop.

* * *

"Back so quick?" Ino asked with a grin, eager to see if Sakura's advice had failed.

TenTen looked pitiful. "..Yeah." She sighed. "This isn't working. Thanks, guys, but I better just lay low for a while. I've made enough of a fool of myself to last ten years."

"So that means Sakura's tips didn't work!" Ino squealed, clapping.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Don't forget that yours didn't either, Ino-pig."

"Well, I've been saving the best for last." Ino smirked then swiveled around to meet TenTen's gaze. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"..Why don't you just tell the guy you like him, for crying out loud?" Shikamaru demanded, rolling his eyes.

Ino and Sakura gaped at him. "No way! Are you crazy?" Sakura shrieked.

"That's too hard!" Ino chimed in.

"This is such a drag.."

TenTen sighed. "Fine. Whatever. I'm ready to try one more time...spill, Ino."

Ino turned around as a devious smile lit up her face. "Alright, this is what you need to do..."

* * *

The next morning, Neji was at the creek, taking a break from training. He took the last drink of water from his canteen then dipped it into the running water, filling it back up.

TenTen came into the clearing, unnoticed by Neji. She took a deep breath, mustering her courage, as she rehearsed what Ino had told her over and over in her mind. This had to work. It had to. This was her last hope. She wanted Neji to look at her with something other than a solemn or bored expression. She wanted Neji to look at her as someone more than a friend. She wanted him to want her.

TenTen strode over to him, a seductive swing in her hips. "Hey Nej."

Neji did a double take and almost dropped his canteen in the creek. Retrieving it, he regained his composure. "TenTen.." Here it comes.. "What in the world are you wearing?"

In fact, TenTen was wearing a lowcut, beautiful lavender kimono-type dress that perfectly hugged the curves nobody knew she had. It had wavy designs and went down to the middle of her thighs. She had undone her hair from its buns and her wavy tresses tumbled past her shoulders, and her bangs swung across her forehead, giving her a sexy mysterious air. She had also applied some mascara to her long, curled eyelashes, some blush on her cheekbones, and her lips were glossed pink.

"Why? Do you like it?" TenTen asked coyly, batting her coated eyelashes. She came and sat next to him, cuddling up to him and placing her head delicately on his shoulder. She rubbed his neck like the way Ino had told her to and ran her fingers up his arm.

Neji stood abruptly, seemingly glad to get out of her grasp. "..No. I don't."

TenTen blinked up at him, stung and confused. "But...why? I've done everything! Everything they told me to! What's wrong with you, Neji Hyuga?" she lashed out at him, upset.

"..Everything _who _told you to?" Neji stared at her expectantly, arms crossed coldly.

TenTen lowered her gaze, face burning in embarrassment. "...Ino..and Sakura.."

Neji shook his head. "..So this is why you've been acting like this lately. What gave you the mind to listen to Ino and Sakura, anyhow?"

Might as well come out with the truth. She was humiliated enough anyway. "..I.." She couldn't get the words out. Her chest tightened. "..I wanted you to like me.."

Neji was silent for two extremely long, awkward minutes. Then, finally, he responded in a quiet, gruff voice. "You didn't need any help with that."

TenTen's eyes widened and her head snapped up. "W..What?"

Neji shook his head. "I thought you were different, TenTen. If I cared for girls such as you're acting right now, then why don't I have feelings for Ino? Did that ever cross your mind?"

..No. It hadn't. Not once.

Neji looked at her in silence for several moments then shook his head again. "The girl this past week, standing before me, is _not _the TenTen I've grown to care for." Then he turned and walked away without another word.

TenTen watched him leave, tears burning her eyes. She blew it. She had had it all and not even known it...and she had blown it.

* * *

The vicious flick of TenTen's wrist buried the kunai in a tree almost to the hilt.

Back in her normal apparel and her makeup scrubbed off, TenTen was too shamed and dejected to head back to the flower shop to inform them of the epic fail. Even in her upset state, TenTen's aim was still spot-on.

Another kunai joined the first.

_Why did I push it? I mean, sure, Neji wasn't paying much attention to me- but at least we were friends. Things were good. Why did I blow it like that? Why did I even listen to those girls? What do they know, anyway? Sasuke NEVER pays attention to either of them. I should've known. I rushed ahead of myself._

A third and fourth kunai joined the first and second, marking a tight square on the tree's smooth bark.

Neji's never been very good with people. Everyone knew that. He was almost impossible to talk to when drawn back into that cold, superior shell of his. Of course, he can read people with a fair amount of accuracy, but it's not like he ever bothers to apply his understanding to his own behavior. It hadn't been her...it had been him.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid,_ the word lashed out at TenTen in her mind in sync with the three more kunai that she shot toward the tree. It oozed with sap.

She scowled and yanked all of them out in one swift grasp, using the other hand to wipe them down with a rag.

Neji walked into the clearing, observing her with a _"well, what do we have here?"_ look. "I see you changed your apparel."

TenTen gave him nothing more than a cursory glance, stiffening at his approach. She heaved one of the kunai at another tree, it hitting straight in the middle. "I should've thought to bring some targets," she muttered to herself.

"..Now there's the TenTen I know." Neji crossed his arms.

TenTen finally spun around to face him. "What do you _want? _An apology? Fine. I'm sorry, Neji. I'm sorry I'm so stupid and went to extreme measures to impress you, ok? Just forget it." Without even looking, TenTen viciously threw another kunai at the tree. It joined the first, not even a mere inch away. They were right next to each other.

Neji disregarded the apology. "Excellent aim, as usual." He glanced at the tree then turned back to her. "..Don't be sorry."

TenTen raised an eyebrow, wearing an _**are you kidding me? **_expression.

"After all..that's the sort of advice you'd expect from Ino." A slight smirk.

TenTen rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it." She put the rest of the kunai away, going to retrieve the first two. "I shouldn't've even listened to them."

"You're right about that." Neji studied her with interest. "..Why _did _you?"

TenTen sighed, raising her voice as she walked over to the tree. "I don't even know. Got desperate enough, I guess."

Neji walked up behind her. "Well, I must say...you put up a convincing act."

TenTen laughed dryly. "Look, let's just forget this ever happened, ok?"

"Agreed."

They stood in a stiff silence as TenTen wiped the sap off her kunai then stuck them back it the holster. "..Neji..?"

"Yes?"

"..Did you really mean that?"

"What are you referring to?"

"I mean...when you said..you used to like me.."

Neji considered that for a moment. "..No. I didn't."

TenTen's spirits fell and she recoiled as if she'd been slapped. "I see."

"..Because I still do."

TenTen let out a stifled gasp. When she finally got her voice back, she stuttered. "R..Really? You do? But you said.."

"No, I don't like how you've been acting. You strived for attention and seeked to gain my affection through seductive behavior. But it was all an act. I do still care for you."

TenTen's face flushed, her eyes shimmering. She was speechless. She turned around to say something only to see Neji leaving the clearing. Staring at his retreating back, she sighed. Nothing had changed. Oh well...Neji wasn't that type of person to make his emotions apparent. She knew it wasn't fair to want more...but she did.

"..That's enough training for today. Let's consider it a warm-up for later on." Neji turned and side-glanced at her briefly. "I was about to get some lunch...join me if you wish."

TenTen perked up and ran to catch up with him. "Right behind ya!"

Maybe, just maybe, fate had decided to smile on her.

* * *

Shikamaru strode into the flower shop, looking smug. "..I just talked to TenTen."

Ino and Sakura nearly pounced on him, shooting questions at him, their high voices mingling. "What'd she say?" "Is she with Neji?" "Did my advice work?" "Ino didn't win, did she?" "HURRY UP AND TELL US!" "Yeah, spill!"

_This is such a pain. _"Sheesh, calm down, will ya?" Shikamaru groaned. "Yeah, she's with Neji. No, Ino's advice was horrible."

Ino gasped. Sakura smirked.

"Wait!" Sakura realized. "Who won the bet then?"

"..Me." Shikamaru smirked.

"_YOU?_ How?" they both shrieked.

"You didn't even partake in the bet!" Sakura added.

"I said she should just tell him she likes him. TenTen said that's what she did, and now they're happy. End of story." With a snicker, Shikamaru held out his hand for some money. "Pay up."

Now, on second thought, it wasn't such a drag after all.

* * *

**A/N: XDDD I didn't really like how that turned out. I felt like it could have been a LOT better, and that I was horrible at Neji and Tenten. Butttt, I guess that's for you reviewers to judge, not me. ^^ Hope you enjoyed reading it! This was fun to write. (Especially Shikamaru. I love him. xD) Please, no flames, but helpful tips and feedback is appreciated, as well as criticism. Now, REVIEW! BELIEVE IT! 8D**


End file.
